S'aimer en secret
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Hermione et Drago sont ensemble, dans le pus grand secret, depuis un an. mais tout change quand Hermione surprend Drago et Pansy s'embrassaient dans la Grande Salle. -HAPPY END-


S'aimer en secret

Voilà maintenant un an qu'ils se cachaient, un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble dans le plus grand des secrets, un an qu'ils vivaient leur amour cachés des autres, un an qu'ils s'insultaient en public et s'aimaient en privé. Voilà maintenant un an que Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger s'aimaient dans le plus grand des secrets.

Comment en étaient-ils venus à sortir ? L'été suivant la chute de Voldemort, Hermione avait prit la défense de Narcissa et Drago, ces derniers ayant été soumis au sortilège de l'Impérium. Suite à ça, Drago et Hermione avaient commencé à se fréquenter et, de fil en aiguille, ils en étaient venus à sortir ensemble.

Bref, en ce jeudi d'avril, Hermione était en train de se promener dans les couloirs du château, nouvellement reconstruit, quand elle entendit une conversation entre trois filles de Serdaigle.

 _« - A ce qu'il paraît, Drago Malfoy sortirait avec quelqu'un depuis un an, fit une première fille.  
\- Ah bon ? Mais comment tu sais ça ? Demanda une deuxième fille.  
\- Il y a pas longtemps, je me baladais près du lac quand j'ai entendu une conversation entre Drago et sa mystérieuse petite-amie, que je n'ai pas pu voir malheureusement, commença la première fille. D'après ce que j'ai réussi à entendre, ils étaient ensemble depuis un an et la mystérieuse jeune fille en avait marre de se cacher, précisa-t-elle.  
\- Moi j'ai surpris Parkinson pleurait dans les bras de Bulstrode. Elle disait que son "Dragoninouchet d'amour" était amoureux d'une autre, continua une troisième fille. Au début, elle avait espéré que c'était d'elle dont il était amoureux mais Drago l'a rejeté violemment en lui disant qu'il aimait une femme plus belle, plus intelligente qu'une misérable face de pékinois comme elle, précisa-t-elle. »_

Hermione, heureuse et surprise à la fois, se dirigea vers les appartements de Préfets-en-Chefs qu'elle partageait avec Drago, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Arrivée devant le tableau, elle dit le mot de passe et entra dans l'appartement.

Elle découvrit Drago, dormant sur un fauteuil avec un magasine de Quidditch ouvert sur les genoux, et elle sourit tendrement devant ce spectacle.

S'approchant du fauteuil, elle l'embrassa un peu partout sur le visage pour le réveiller puis elle fut plaquée contre le torse de son petit-ami, qui lui embrassa tendrement le front.

 _« - Bonsoir toi, la salua-t-il alors qu'Hermione s'installait confortablement sur ses genoux. Je me demandais où tu étais passée._ _  
\- Je me promenais dans les couloirs de Poudlard et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses, lui apprit Hermione en posant sa tête sur le torse de Drago.  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda Drago en caressant ses cheveux.  
\- Trois filles de Serdaigle étaient en train de discuté du fait que tu serais en couple depuis un an, que tu te serais affiché avec elle au bord du lac mais que la personne vous ayant vu n'a pût identifier ta mystérieuse petite-amie, commença-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder. Et aussi, que tu aurais rembarré Parkinson en lui disant que la fille dont tu étais amoureux serait plus belle et plus intelligente qu'elle, énuméra-t-elle, l'air de rien. Alors, je te le demande Drago, avec qui me trompes-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec amusement.  
\- Mais mon cœur, tu sais très bien que tu es la seule femme avec qui je sors, rigola Drago en resserrant son emprise sur la taille de sa petite-amie. Tu es la seule que j'embrasse, la seule avec qui je partage mes nuits, la seule avec qui je prends ma douche, la seule à qui je souris quand je la vois, énuméra-t-il dans le cou d'Hermione. En fait, tu es la seule fille à qui mon cœur appartient. »_

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Hermione répondit avec plaisir au baiser et Drago la porta, l'emmenant dans sa propre chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et, prenant place au dessus d'elle sans lâcher ses lèvres, il lui fit l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla seule dans le lit qu'ils partageaient depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. Elle se leva et partit prendre sa douche, son uniforme sous le bras. Elle sortit des appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs au bout d'une demi-heure et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Arrivée sur le pas de la double porte, elle se figea devant le spectacle : Drago, SON Drago embrasait Parkinson et ceux, devant tout le monde. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux et elle fit demi-tour, partant se réfugier sous le saule pleureur, là où ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois.

 _Plus tôt le matin, du côté de Drago_

Drago s'était réveillé de bonne heure et il resta un moment allonger, regardant la femme qu'il aimait encore en train de dormir à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui allait être un jour décisif pour leur couple, et sûrement un jour qui marquera l'histoire de Poudlard.

Il se leva et prit sa douche, s'habillant de son uniforme, avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner en compagnie des Serpentards. Tout était calme, jusqu'à ce que Pansy lui saute dessus.

 _« - Comment tu vas mon Dragoninouchet chérie ? Demanda-t-elle en déposant un baiser collant sur la joue du Préfet-en-Chef.  
\- J'irai beaucoup mieux si tu arrêtais de me donner des surnoms ridicule, répondit froidement Drago en terminant son petit-déjeuner. »_

Il se leva mais Pansy l'embrassa et il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas. C'est en voyant Hermione s'enfuir en courant de la Grande Salle que Drago reprit ses esprits et il détacha brutalement Pansy de lui.

 _« - Ecoute-moi bien Parkinson car je ne serai pas aussi clément la prochaine fois avec toi parce que je viens peut-être de perdre la seule femme que j'aime et qui m'aime aussi, commença Drago avec froideur. Alors j'espère pour toi que j'arriverai à la retrouver parce que sinon, tu peux être sûr que je ferai de ta vie un enfer que tu me supplieras à genoux de te tuer, est-ce clair ? La menaça-t-il à l'oreille. »_

Il sentit Pansy acquiesça sous la peur et il la lâcha, quittant la Grande Salle sans un mot. Suivant son instinct, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au saule pleureur, où il y trouva Hermione en train de pleurer.

 _« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Mione, commença Drago en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
\- Non bien évidemment, le coupa Hermione avec ironie. Je me suis réveillée seule, pris ma douche seule alors que d'habitude tu es là et, en plus de ça, je n'ai pas eu le droit à mon baiser du matin, énuméra-t-elle méchamment. A mais non, c'est vrai que tu étais trop occupé avec Parkinson, à l'embrasser devant tout le monde alors que tu as toujours refusé de le faire avec moi, lui reprocha-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait mal de voir la personne que l'on aime en embrasser une autre, surtout si c'est une personne que l'on hait, sanglota-t-elle.  
\- Mione, ma belle et douce Mione, je n'ai jamais voulu embrassé Parkinson, elle m'a eut par surprise, se justifia Drag en la forçant à le regarder. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent à ton réveil mais je voulais attendre que tu sois dans la Grande Salle pour te demander quelque chose d'important à mes yeux, dit-il. »_

Il se leva et il tira doucement le bras d'Hermione pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Ceci fait, il mit un genou à terre et sortit un écrin en velours de sa poche, qu'il garda fermer. Comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche, des larmes de bonheur lui montant aux yeux.

 _« - Hermione Jane Granger, voilà maintenant un an que tu partages ma vie quotidienne, que tu es la première personne que je vois en me réveillant et la dernière avant que je m'endorme, commença Drago avec un léger sourire. Un an que nous nous aimons, même si c'est dans le plus grand des secrets mais aujourd'hui cela va changer, alors me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? Lui demanda-t-il en ouvrant l'écrin. »_

A l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvait une magnifique bague en or blanc, surmontait d'un magnifique solitaire qui, à d'œil, semblait faire plusieurs carats.

L'émotion lui nouant la gorge de bonheur, Hermione acquiesça simplement, laissant les larmes coulé sur sa joue. Drago se releva et, après avoir enfilé la bague à l'annulaire gauche de sa future femme, il l'embrassa. Hermione répondit avec plaisir au baiser et se colla au maximum à Drago.

Sans le savoir, les élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que les professeurs, avaient suivi le Préfet-en-Chef, voulant savoir ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état de rage. Ils étaient tous bouche-bée face au spectacle des deux Préfets-en-Chefs, s'embrassant avec amour. Mais tous purent entendre la phrase de Dumbledore :

 _« - Il était temps, sourit-il simplement. »_

 _Fin._


End file.
